


66. Stay Over

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [16]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Partners in Crime, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, post-heist celebrations, they even say the p word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: “So, tell me. Lou… what's that short for?”“Actually, it’s short for Lou,” the blonde replies. Somehow, she sounds both serious and teasing at once and Debbie is confused which way she means it.“Aww, come on, tell me... Please?” Debbie gives her her best puppy eyes, but Lou only glances over and grins, amused and the slightest bit endeared.“What’s Debbie short for, then?”“Oh no, I asked first!”“Then you'll never find out, baby.”





	66. Stay Over

**Author's Note:**

> it took me ages to write this i'm proud it's finally out lmao  
> (also i just realized this is the first part of the series i'm posting this year i'm asfksfdgfs)
> 
> as always, thank you to syd, you're the best but you need to work less

It’s a relatively simple plan - infiltrate a bank as the regional boss and her innocent, doe-eyed assistant - it’s a risk, letting Lou take the bigger role, because she doesn't know Lou yet, not really, and the fact that she was able to catch Debbie when she was trying to pick her pocket doesn't mean she's really as good as she seems to be. But Debbie is good at what she does, at being a distraction, and Lou seems to fit right into her role without trying, effortlessly cool and so self-assured. And for some reason Debbie trusts her despite everything telling her not to. She reasons herself to cautiousness, at least, and keeps an eye on how Lou behaves, and most of all she makes sure that Lou knows every detail of the plan.

So she runs it relentlessly, both in her head and with Lou, makes sure they know all the intricacies of the bank, from the organizational structure down to the forms and reminds herself that even if Lou messes up, she will be right there by her side to make sure they don’t seem suspicious and hopes that Lou will be able to pass it off as part of her naturally cool attitude. She makes absolutely sure that Lou knows exactly how the job is supposed to go, what the plan is for what day of the week, when to talk to who and that Lou has plans A to Z firmly ingrained in her mind before she even thinks about actually _pulling_ the job. She’s meticulous like that, but she knows what happens when you're not careful - she’s seen her family be carted off to prison far too often for her own liking.

So she plans and plans and plans.

Through all of it, Lou watches her with interest, doesn't complain about the relentless rehearsing even if Debbie can tell that some days, it's the last thing she wants to do. They still don't know much about each other but that's how it is, she tells herself. It’s a job, nothing more, and the less they know each other, the better.

It's a terrible, bold-faced lie, because not only is the only reason Debbie even offered her the job because she found her irresistibly interesting, but the closer they get to the actual heist, the more Debbie realizes she needs another plan after that. There’s the inevitable boredom that'll follow afterwards, sure, but it doesn't take a genius to know that it's mostly because she wants to keep Lou around.

Lou, who’s loud and bold and shows up at her apartment tired but with that sparkle still in her eyes. She’s everything Debbie isn't, and she makes her smile when they've been brooding over the same damn plans for hours because there's _something_ that doesn't flow quite right, something that either of them don’t know by heart yet, and Debbie finds that she wants Lou around as a _friend_ , not just as a partner.

 

So when they pull the job, after weeks of planning and long days spent mulling over blueprints and sample forms, Debbie finally realizes how terribly lonely she'll feel when Lou walks away.

 

“Stay over.” The words escape her far too quickly and she almost stumbles over them in her haste to get them out. Lou turns around and gives her a curious look, equal parts surprised and amused and kind of skeptical. “We should celebrate, I mean. If you want.”

_Idiot. You sound so eager._

But Lou’s expression softens and she smirks. “You got anything better than the cheap beer you've been subjecting me to, I might take you up on it.”

A relieved laugh escapes Debbie, half huffed, as she turns to the cabinet next to the fridge. “I’m sure I can find something that'll suit your tastes.”

“Don't be so sure of yourself, honey.” Lou winks at her as she looks up and Debbie grins, turning back to the cabinet to observe its contents.

“Vodka, whiskey, wine? I'm sure I've got stuff to make you a martini, too…”

“I’m not James Bond,” Lou laughs, amused.

Debbie smiles to herself, still turned towards the cabinet, and can’t help it when she says, “but you’d probably rock the suit.”

There’s a beat of silence and Debbie bites her lip, chastising herself for being so forward. And for being unable to blink back the image of Lou in a tailored tux that overcomes her suddenly.

“Mhh, you bet,” Lou replies, and Debbie can hear the smirk in her voice even before she looks over her shoulder to remind Lou of her original question with an expectant look.

“So, pick your poison.”

“Vodka is fine, as long as it's not that super cheap shit.”

“Only the best for you,” Debbie agrees, pulls out the vodka and the bottle of red for herself and turns around to find Lou leaning against the counter right behind her. She doesn't quite fall over but she _is_ surprised by Lou’s sudden presence and she falters for a moment, glad she doesn’t drop anything as she attempts to get up.

“This alright?” she asks, holding out the bottle for Lou to inspect. It’s not the best she’s ever had but it’s definitely decent quality (something even her dad accepts) and there’s really not much to be said against it.

“Yeah, that'll do.”

Lou grabs the bottles with an approving nod and heads into the living room, a smile on her lips. It makes the corners of Debbie’s mouth twitch automatically, mirroring her expression as she looks after her. She has to admit she’s grown terribly fond of that smug look on the other woman’s face - her _partner’s_ face. The realization hits her hot and heavy because this is what she has wanted for so long - a partner. Someone she can rely on, someone to plan with, to pull jobs with, even if that means she’ll have to split the earnings. The taste of success is still sweet on her tongue though, even if it’s only half of their bounty. It’s still more than she’d make with a week, hell, a month of pickpocketing after all, and having someone to share it with, someone who looks at her with a teasing smile when she appears in the doorway - it really just sweetens the deal.

Lou is sprawled out across the entire couch, and Debbie shakes her head at the sight. The blonde is tall but lanky, and yet she always manages to be the most commanding presence in any room. She has made herself quite at home in Debbie’s apartment in the past month, and her current position is only proof to that. She doesn’t budge when Debbie comes closer, and she doesn’t let herself be moved when Debbie nudges her leg with her foot, trying to get her to make at least a little bit of space for her to sit down. It’s to no avail though, and so Debbie switches tactics.

“Drink?” She holds the tumbler up for Lou to see and watches the way the corners of Lou’s lips twitch upwards again.

“You think you can buy me with alcohol?”

“Well, can I?”

“It’s certainly a convincing argument…”

Debbie raises an eyebrow and nods her head. “I’ll let you think about it while I pour us a glass,” she says, grinning when Lou moves her feet as soon as she reaches for the bottle of vodka on the table. “Thought so.”

She pours Lou a few fingers of vodka before turning towards her. “Don’t you want to mix that with anything? I’m sure I’ve still got orange juice somewhere…”

“No, I’m fine,” Lou shrugs, accepting the glass as Debbie, somewhat skeptically, hands it over. “I’ve moved on from mixing my liquors a long time ago.”

“You don’t seem like you should have even been drinking for a long time,” Debbie asks from where she’s occupied selecting a record from her collection, carefully placing it on the record player. “How old are you, anyways?”

It’s Lou’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you haven’t already snagged my wallet to check my ID?”

A quiet chuckle escapes Debbie, a little bit of disbelief in her voice when she replies as she sits down on the couch where Lou’s made space for her. “Do you really think I’d do that?”

“I think any respectable con woman should know who she’s doing business with.”

“So you’ve snooped in my things?”

“I didn’t say that,” Lou reteriates, the corners of her lips still quirked. “I just expected you to be a bit more skeptical, I guess. But then again, you decided to trust me enough to bring me in on the plan after I stole your wallet, so I don’t know if I should really hold you to high standards.”

Debbie rolls her eyes in annoyance and takes a sip of her wine. The constant teasing is something she’s somehow grown fond of in the time she’s spent with this lanky criminal, and if she’s honest it’s a refreshing change from the few times she’d worked with people who were far too serious for their own good. Tammy is an interesting mix there, but even if she dyes her hair pink and runs around in ripped jeans, she’s somehow still so incredibly serious and mature, it astounds Debbie every time.

Lou, though, she’s clever and fast but also incredibly childish when she wants to be, and it’s endearing beyond words. Even when that childishness means that Debbie has had several crumpled pieces of paper launched at her during the past month.

Now, though, she sips her wine quietly with Lou next to her, the blonde taking up three quarters of the space, her long legs folded up somewhat and knees leaned against the back of the couch. She’s sipping her vodka just as quietly, from time to time tapping her fingers along to the beat of whatever song is playing, and Debbie smiles to herself at how familiar this feels, how comfortable.

 

“What are you smiling about, darling?”

Lou’s smooth voice distracts her from her own thoughts and she turns towards her, taking another sip. “Mhh? Nothing, nothing.” There’s a beat of silence, and suddenly, Debbie feels herself compelled to fill it.

“So, tell me. Lou… what's that short for?”

“Actually, it’s short for Lou,” the blonde replies, choosing not to comment on Debbie’s sudden change of topic. Somehow, she sounds both serious and teasing at once and Debbie is confused which way she means it.

“Aww, come on, tell me... Please?” Debbie gives her her best puppy eyes, but Lou only glances over and grins, amused and the slightest bit endeared.

“What’s Debbie short for, then?”

“Oh no, I asked first!”

“Then you'll never find out, baby.”

 

Lou, for her part, has grown terribly fond of teasing Debbie. There’s something about that polished, professional demeanor that makes her want to get past it, to get a poke at the person underneath. It’s not even necessarily that Debbie tries to deceive her deliberately, but Lou knows what it’s like to work in this business. At some point, the facade just stays on, becomes a part of yourself unless you actively strip it away. And if you’re not careful, there might not be much left beneath the facade.

But from what she has gathered during the past few weeks, there’s a whole world hidden beneath the blinding smile and innocent eyes, and it intrigues her. Debbie hasn’t shared much, and from the little bits and pieces she has let slip, Lou has barely gathered enough to know that this is what she wants to do - criminal life is her profession, her calling - not just a means to an end. And Lou likes that, finds _that_ intriguing, because sure, she’s met career criminals during her years, but none of them have pulled jobs quite as smooth as this one or had that mischievous sparkle in their eyes when they talked about their plans or seemed like they truly loved what they did. Debbie seems like this is a game to her, one she was born to play, and Lou wants more of that, more of Debbie and more of her plans.

Now, she observes her quietly over the rim of her glass and enjoys the way Debbie seems to be looking for something to talk about to fill the silence.

“So… you actually have a real job?”

Debbie sounds mildly amused as she says it, her lips quirking up at the corners, and Lou shakes her head with a laugh.

“I actually do, you know, some of us at least try to make an honest living.”

“Oh please! As if you wouldn’t prefer scamming rich guys out of their money instead of working a nine to five?”

“It’s not a nine to five, in case you haven’t noticed,” Lou replies, teasing again because it’s too damn fun not to twist every word on the brunette’s tongue.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Debbie aquieces with a roll of her eyes, giving Lou a curious look. “What do you do, anyways? Bartending?”

Lou hums, shaking her head. “No, God forbid, I like to keep my two jobs as separate as possible… but you’re not too far off, actually. I mean, depending on how you came to that conclusion, but anyways. I work in the kitchen at a restaurant in Manhattan.”

“Fancy,” is all Debbie offers in response, but Lou can see her eyes sparkling with interest. She seems to be thinking, and Lou allows her the moment of silence - she’s never had much of a problem with not talking.

“Do you like it?” Debbie asks suddenly, a little abrupt, and Lou raises her eyebrows in surprise.

“Do I like what?”

“Your job. Do you like it?”

“Uh…”

It puts Lou at a loss. She hadn’t really been prepared for that question, although it’s not at all a change of topic. Perhaps she just didn’t think Debbie would care all that much for her non-criminal interests, but apparently, the woman still has a few aces up her sleeve. How fitting.

“It’s a job…” She shrugs, thinking for a second. “I like cooking, and it’s a decent job, but it’s not my life’s dream, if that’s what you mean. The hours are shitty, sometimes. But it pays okay and that’s what matters, in the end, and it’s better than most other jobs in the business.”

Debbie nods contemplatively and sips her drink, not quite meeting Lou’s eyes as she looks in her direction. “Why do you do it, though? You could just steal stuff, that pays well too…”

“Yeah, but I like not having to worry about police showing up at my door for what I paid my rent with…” She drifts off, and in that moment Lou realizes where Debbie’s question was coming from. It’s cute, in a way, how she tries to skirt around the question she wants to ask, but at the same time Lou really wants her to just say it. “Why are you asking?”

Now, Debbie looks like a deer caught in the headlights, just about ready to run from the conversation, and Lou has to fight the chuckle threatening to spill from her lips. Instead, she reaches out, sitting up a little to lay her hand on Debbie’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t object to another job with you, though. Even if you’re annoying as shit, you pulled the job in a way I didn’t worry about getting caught for one second. Slept like a baby from night one.”

The hesitant glance to the side makes Debbie seem even cuter than before and Lou’s heart jumps. She’d been attracted to her from the beginning, no need to lie about that, but she’d been careful, cautious, because this woman seemed like exactly the kind that might use her and drop her the second things went south. Though she now knows that there was no way this job could have possibly gone wrong, even when they were operating right under everyone’s nose, with how much Debbie planned it out. And somewhere during the past few weeks, she grew to trust her.

Lou wants to keep working with Debbie, and knowing that the brunette seems to feel the same way makes her happier than she thought it would.

“Really?” Debbie sounds completely amazed, as if Lou’s confession was the most surprising thing she could have possibly said. “So you want to be… partners? Louise?”

The laugh that bubbles up Lou’s throat is delightful and so contagious Debbie barely manages to keep a straight face, trying to figure out if her guess was correct.

“Nice try, partner.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think of the baby gays :)


End file.
